


Snow

by zils



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy Being Sentimental, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Holidays, Ice Skating, No Plot/Plotless, Reminiscing, Sappy, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zils/pseuds/zils
Summary: Draco Malfoy is feeling sentimental over his relationship with the love of his life after spending the day with her in the snow.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 85





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fanfic I literally wrote while listening to Lover by Taylor Swift on loop.  
> Disclaimer: I haven't written anything fandom related for the last two years please be easy on me (I'll work with my titles soon lmao)  
> This is my first Draco Malfoy/Reader fanfic as well! I'll be writing more in the future as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!!

Moonlight illuminated the snow-covered streets as a chilly breeze flew past the couple who was sitting on a park bench, huddling for warmth. The two had just finished their yearly tradition of doing a “Muggle Holiday Tradition” as Y/N would call it. This year it was ice-skating which led to a playful snowball fight afterward. Despite the cold weather, the streets were still packed with people, it’s Christmas season, after all. Years ago, Draco would never dare imagine himself in a place like this, surrounded by muggles as he held the love of his life in his arm.

“I already told you a snowball fight with me is not a great idea. It’s admitting defeat.” He grinned as he held her closer to him. Y/N shivered underneath his hold. “You were unfair. A snowball fight means we THROW snowballs at each other, not shove snow in the other’s clothes.” She pouted, avoiding his gaze. Draco laughed at the sight in front of him. Her face was flushed due to the cold and her pouty expression did not help at all. It just made him want to clash his lips against her even more, but he wouldn’t. He’s still trying to enjoy the view. “We both know you would’ve done the same if I didn’t beat you to it, love.” He chuckled and leaned towards her, the point of their noses colliding. 

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t” Draco pressed his lips against her. The warmth of her lips felt nice against his in contrast to the cold winter air that blew around them. He felt her smile through the kiss and he swore he felt his heart skip a beat. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away from the kiss. “You’re right. I don’t and I would never.” Y/N unwrapped her arms around him and stood up. “Well, it’s getting late. We should head home.” She reached out an arm to him, offering her hand and Draco took it before standing up.

The two of them headed home, hand in hand. Their flat was located somewhere around the city corner. Thinking about their shared home makes Draco feel warm. It was her idea. She thought that it would be nice if the two of them had a place for themselves instead of staying in the manor. What makes him more proud is that they bought it with the money they worked hard for. He didn’t use a cent from his family’s fortune as per Y/N’s request. He complained at first but she managed to convince him either way. He thought it was strange. They were both purebloods and came from wealthy families but Y/N wanted something different. His parents were not amused by this idea, their son settling in the muggle world. They were even convinced that Y/N has bewitched him but he couldn’t care less. She made him see things from a new perspective and he loved her for that. 

Draco was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice they were already home. Y/N pulled the keys from her purse and opened the door. Y/N immediately crashed on the couch and Draco went ahead to light the fireplace. After that, he sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. There’s comfortable silence between them and none of them wanted to break it. She cuddled closer to him, burying her face on his chest. He ran his hand on her head, stroking her hair slowly. His mind drifted into the past. He remembered the first time he saw Y/N during his 4th year in Hogwarts. He remembered approaching her in the middle of a snowy day after Blaise and Theo has mocked him that day, saying that he’s terrible in making acquaintances even if he tried hard. A scarf was wrapped nicely around her neck as she sat on one of the courtyard’s benches, reading a book.

* * *

_“Hey.” He greeted. The busy girl looked up to look at the person who just spoke to her. Her expression turned into a shocked one when she noticed who was standing in front of her. “Hello.” She greeted back. There was an awkward silence before Draco decided to break it._

_“My name’s Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” He said reaching out his hand for a handshake. The girl in front of him looked at him as if he was mad. “I know.” She replied. Draco didn’t know what to say next. For once, he was at a loss for words._

_“You know, if you’re going to make fun of me, I’m going to hex you.” He was surprised by her statement. Of course, Draco Malfoy was known as a bully throughout the entire school, he wasn’t surprised that this girl in front of him has her guard up. He grinned at her._

_“It seems like I’m known even in the lower years.” She looked at him one last time before going back to the book she was reading. “If you have nothing else to say, please leave. As you can see, I’m busy.” His grin faltered. It looks like he chose a difficult person to be acquainted with. Still, he was determined to know who this girl was. He’s never seen anyone stand up to him like that. Well, except for his friends._

_“You didn’t introduce yourself.”_

_“Why do you care?” She replied, not even looking up from the book she was reading. She was starting to piss him off. How can she just dismiss him like that?_

_“Hey!” She shouted as the blond boy snatched the book from her hands. “What are you even reading?” He looked at the cover. “The Cask of Amontillado? Is this some sort of muggle literature?” He looked at her with disgust. “You’re a mudblood, aren’t you?” She snatched the book from his grasp, her face red with anger._

_“For your information, I’m Y/N Y/L/N, a pureblood. Now please, just leave me alone before I truly hex you.” Y/N spat out, her voice obviously filled with rage as she walked away._

_“Y/L/N” He thought to himself. The name sounded familiar to him but he can’t exactly point it out. He shrugged it off and headed to his common room._

* * *

“Helloooo? Earth to Draco Malfoy, are you there?” His thoughts were interrupted by Y/N, who was now waving her hand in front of his face. “Yes, love. I’m here.” He replied as he took the hand in front of him and intertwined their fingers. “Good. What was on your mind that had you so deep in your thoughts, though?” She asked, tilting her head to the side, curiosity in her eyes. He stared at her for a while. Why is she so adorable? 

“Remember the first time we met?” He asked, a grin plastered on his face. Y/N laughed. “Of course. You were a git. I was just minding my own business and you decided to randomly show up just to take my book and call me a mudblood.” She answered. “I remember it as clear as day.” The two laughed. “Instead of mudblood, you would call me a blood-traitor whenever you saw me just because of the book I was reading when we first met.” She took her hand back and crossed her arms. “Hey I apologized for that, didn’t I?” He defended himself. “Yeah, after I beat your ass in a duel you challenged me into!” She sneered. “I really put you in your place, didn’t I? You were still mean to everyone, but me. You became awfully nice and it surprised me.”

“Well, that’s because I saw you as an equal. I was glad that I finally found someone who’s on par with me.” He explained. “Really? Is that why you asked me to the Yule Ball? Because I was “on par” with you? Hm?” She asked in a teasing manner. Y/N squealed as Draco tackled her onto the couch, pinning her underneath him. “You know damn well why I asked you that time.” He whispered. His face was inches from hers. “It’s because _The_ Draco Malfoy has caught feelings for me” Y/N brought her hand to his face and lightly tapped his nose. 

“What’s got you all sentimental, anyway?” Y/N asked as she stared deeply into his grey eyes. He sighed as he adjusted and laid his head on her chest. “It’s the snow I guess. It was snowing when I first met you.” He closed his eyes as he listened to her heartbeat. “You know, If someone told me back then that I’d be spending the rest of my life with Draco Malfoy, I wouldn’t have believed them.” Y/N reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from his face. “But here we are anyway.” She ran a finger through his skin. It reminded her of snow with how pale he is. He looked so peaceful just lying there with his eyes closed. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she heard Draco whisper her name.

“Y/N?” 

“Yes, dear?”

“I love you.”

She chuckled.

“I love you too, Draco.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send requests on my Tumblr: thatonedracostan.tumblr.com


End file.
